I love the way we lie
by T.J. Wise
Summary: This was inspired by a mournful song and is almost like a stream of consciousness. I'm unsure who's POV this is - Damon? Stefan? Elena? -and what is the motivation behind this story. Let me know what you think, if you think this fits any of the TVD characters and who *you* think that character is. xoxo


**AN: I was listening (again) to Love The Way You Lie Part II by Rihanna and feat. Eminem. **

**Her voice in this song is so mournful that it always makes me think of Damon, Stefan and Elena… I'm not sure who's POV this is under and what is the motivation behind it – maybe I am bracing myself for another DElena debacle on the next episode? At any rate the song prompted me to write this and I decided it wouldn't hurt to share it with you all. **

**Let me know what you think. Let me know if you think this fits any of the TVD characters and who *you* think that character is. Cheers. Xoxo**

* * *

**~ I love the way we lie~**

Our minds are full of cautionary tales, of star crossed lovers and doomed from the start love stories, of reasons why following our heart is a dangerous path to tread. However, our hearts have wings and a complete disregard for their well being, so we jump of love cliffs in search of flight. If, in the end we plummet to the bottom of the darkest of seas, we claim we were simply blind.

The first page of every story is brimming with hope, promise and light. Love pledges to shatter all obstacles and the future seem so very bright. You both run high from passion and bliss, from a simple touch or a scorching kiss, nothing can stop you.

Except something always does.

So we turn to the next page and reality sets in, it twists our insides and scratches our skin. Maybe this love is epic, maybe it is meant to be. But we are still two separate universes colliding and it's bound to make us bleed internally.

Then your mind is reeling; you are at war with yourself as much as you battle everything that is getting in our way. You try to stop the noise but it gets to you anyway. So we set out to battle, fighting in multiple fronts. There is the world against the two of us, and the war between what you feel and think. And nothing prepares you for the saddest battle of them all, the one that happens in the space between our bodies as we clash to save our love from dying.

Then one of you says the wrong thing and the laughter leaves the other's mouth. The distance between our bodies grows and you can feel the ice piercing our hearts. Careless words make things take a turn for the darkness even if the intention wasn't the one being argued about. Reason and frustration rage freely and you start thinking we've both lost our minds. Another stabbing of letters and passion turns its other cheek. It looks at us with glaring eyes, showing us the other side of the coin. You stare back with a hollowed soul as something inside of you ignites and things turn out so evil that you want to scream and shout.

Love's wings recoil, love's claws spring, tongues become so wicked and you push each other to painful extremes. We inflict hurt and damage with violent words and empty threats. We each scream louder and louder to stop the other's words from filling our ears with dread.

We fight this lost battle, no matter who is right, and the first page of our story finds itself in a sorry plight. Beaten and weary we exchange glances with the only one we care enough to quarrel with. We stare at each other's eyes and see the edge of this torturing and mesmerizing abyss.

Now there is an insurmountable distance between our hearts and enough scar tissue to build another tug of war. Resentment lingers in our voices and there are hurt remnants from the fight. You gauge your lover's reactions, wanting to run, wanting to stay and you both stay because there is nowhere else you want to be. The bright tendrils of your love try to push the shadows away, the first sentence you ever exchanged tries to keep the hurt at bay. You will never remember who broke down first, because you are equals in need and in love. So you embrace your enemy in the wake of the destruction that you both made and pretend all is right.

I love the way we lie…

**~ The end ~**


End file.
